


Yellow has needs too

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Yellow is hurting but has to keep it to herself because someone has to take care of Homeworld.First Bellow Diamond fic





	Yellow has needs too

**Author's Note:**

> I really feel bad for Yellow. She needs love too guys.

Yellow Diamond walked into her personal quarters, snatching off her helmet and running her gloved hand threw her shoulder length gold hair. This was the first time in a month that she had even seen her quarters. There was always a problem that needed attending, reports that needed to be filled out and having to comfort Blue when she needed to be held. Yellow refused to ask White for help and White wasn't going to offer her help either.

Yellow's Pearl had poofed yesterday from the strain of keeping up with her Diamond. She had come back quickly enough but Yellow sent her off for the rest of the day and the next.

Yellow phased off the rest of clothes leaving her in her bra and panties. Sprawling face first onto her bed she allowed herself to relax and let her emotions finally run free.

She rolled onto her back when a knock sounded at her door. "Go away.", she said as she turned on music but phased on a short black lace nightgown knowing it could only be one person at the door this late .

Sure enough the door is opened and Blue Diamond enters Yellow's room and lays down next to her on the bed. "Yellow", Blue starts but the gem in question cuts her off.

"Listen Blue normally I would be willing to do anything you asked of me but right now I want to be alone to deal with my own emotions, I'm tired from having to take care of everyone and everything. I haven't even been in my room for months Blue I cannot deal with anything else right now. I love but I just cant keep holding you up along with Homeworld all on my own.", the yellow gem says as she turns onto her side away from the depressed form of her lover. Her tears finally falling at her own pain.

Blue stands up from the bed only to phase into a nightgown. When she lays back down she pulls the crying gem into her arms and kisses her hair. Yellow turns in the other gems arms so that her head is buried in her lovers chest. Blue knowing what the other needs just rubs her back and hums along with the song playing.

After two hours like this Yellow sits up and apologizes for her outburst. Blue just smiles and pulls her into a soft kiss.

"You don't need to apologize for needing this Yellow, I'm sorry for adding to your emotional distress.

"But you haven't, I love helping you Blue. You mean the world to me and I don't want to lose that."

"You're not going to lose me Yellow I love you too and I need you're presence in my life. ", Blue says as her hands slip down to rest on Yellow's soft bottom.

With a smirk Yellow asks, "What else do you need Blue"

"Mmm I need to show you how much I love you Yellow." she replied squeezing her ass

Yellow moaned and said "show me", her voice as smooth as silk. Blue straddled Yellow's waist and kissed her deeply.

Pulling back some from the kiss Blue growled out softly, "Take this off", referring to the nightgown. Yellow immediately removed the gown knowing that when Blue got like that she was really gonna give it how she liked it. Blue massaged the other's already soaking wet pussy through her panties.

Crying out at the delicious friction against her pussy she grinded her aching center against Blue's fingers. Blue phased off her clothing as she began pumping her fingers in and out of Yellow's now bare body.

"Please Blue I need", Yellow whined when Blue removed her fingers. Already knowing what the yellow gem wanted she put on the large double ended strapon and slid inside Yellow's tight pussy.

Blue wrapped Yellow's legs around her waist she fucked her at the pace Yellow enjoys their moans mixing together. Skin sliding and creating friction in all the right places. Head board banging against the wall adding to the sounds of pleasure. Sweat dripping off both diamonds their bodies glistening. The smell of sex turning them on even more and drawing them closer to that glorious edge. Yellow arched up when Blue hit that special spot. Her moans growing louder and until she came hard with Blue's name on her lips. After a few more thrust Blue came after her and collapsed against her knowing the other could handle it.

Blue pulled out of Yellow after she regained her breath and phased the strapon off. Both phasing on their respective gowns from earlier they got under the covers. Laying her head on Yellow's soft chest Blue said, "I love you so much Yellow.", as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too Blue."


End file.
